loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorald Wiki
'What is Lorald' At the beginning of time there was only the One Storm. Then came the Creator, and He calmed the One Storm, and to his will a world was formed. This is Lorald. Lorald is a fantasy world set in the D&D multiverse that has evolved into Pathfinder. The principles realms of the world are Kaebria , the noble kingdoms of heritage and bloodlines that grew from the shattered remains of an evil empire; Gotmair , the deep and magical lands of antiquity where the lands vary from savage jungles to palace strewn plains; hot and humid Brachasia with its deep dark jungles and deeper darker people; Salamaundure , the far flung fingers of the south hidden in ancient darkness and death, Nocturna the frozen demonic gateway of the northern peak of the world; Mysterious Shabrasia said to be home to chaos and dragons; the interfeuding Neverlands where the men are as brave as the days are cold; Trinity Qu the elven isle that fell from the heavens now hidden in mists, and lastly Drorn , the heart of the campaign, once the home of the titans that forged the world, then given to the dwarves, now the most recently settled land of hope and magic, where great discoveries are still being made. 'Realms of Lorald' Lairia is the greatest known landmass of Lorald, covering an eighth of its surface. Other land masses and realms may exist, but apart from the elven lands of Trinity Qu and the sunken land of Agor, nowhere else has been found yet.' Continent of Lairia Lairia is divided into several realms, or distinct empires of kingdoms made up of smaller actual counties. Some of these realms are unified under a single leader or government and some are just loosely associated or even feuding. Each are listed below: Kaebria, (red) the mighty and only unified empire of kingdoms known for its knights and size Drorn, (green) the settled lands of only a thousand years, truly owned by the dwarves Straitia, (beige) the deadly barbarian lands, home to monsters and demon worshippers Nocturna, (white) the frozen dark of the north pole where it is said gateways to the Great Below exist The Neverlands, (pale blue) the cold expanse of the north where many Norse gods are worshipped Shabraisha, (purple) believed to be the home of many dragons and dragon kin Gotmair, (blue) a rich exotic land of varied cultures from savage to civilized Brachasia, (orange) a dark and sinister land known for its heat and lack or morals Salamandure, (yellow) known as the Sand Lands, its expanse goes on for unknown distance 'Other Known Lands of Lorald' Trinity Qu, the elven island forbidden to all others Agor, the orc homeland from where they try to dominate the rest of the world Kangoria, a lost land to the far east, thought destroyed and where the martial monk tradition comes from The Great Precian Ocean, the vast and inhabited ocean to the west filled with many under sea kingdoms The Diabolic Ocean, the dangerous and savage ocean to the east that makes journeys further east almost impossible 'History' Known History Timeline Ancient History Timeline Recent Events Historical Events Creation Theories 'Interesting Qualities of Lorald' '''Storms Dragons Fate in Lorald Wizards The Reckoning Gods of Lorald ''' Special Rules' * 'Arcane Magic' * 'Character Sheets' * 'Classes' * 'Combat' * 'Divine Magic' * 'Feats' * '''Flaws' * Monsters * New NPC Classes * Prestige Classes * Rank and Oaths * Special Materials * Races * Skills * Training ' * [[Editing Conventions|'Editing Conventions]] Category:Browse